T2T Warrior 34
100 will attempt again Commentators 1-40:Keisuke Hatsuta 41-75:Wataru Ogasawara 76-100:Fumiyasu Sato Stage 2-4:Ichiro Furutachi Stage 1 120 seconds 1 dancing stones 1-2 version 2 rolling escargot 3 spin bridge 4 jumping spider 5 halfpipe attack 27 version 6 impossible wall 7 flying chute 19 version 8 tarzan rope 9 rope ladder Competitors S3E13 1 Yasuo Aoki 1. dancing stones 2 Yoshio Kojima 1. dancing stones 3 Abareru-Kun 1. dancing stones 4 Shinichi Fukumoto 1-01 1. dancing stones 5 Mai Demizu 1-02 1. dancing stones 6 Rui Miyazaki 1-03 1. dancing stones 7 Masami Harashima 1. dancing stones. skimmed the water at the end 8 Ruka Serizawa 1. dancing stones 9 CHIRO 1. dancing stones 10 Minoru Kuramochi 1. dancing stones 11 Ryoma Sakamoto 2-01 1. dancing stones 12 Mamoru Uruchida 2-02 1. dancing stones 13 Azusa Odashima 2-03 1. dancing stones 14 Verity Charles 2-04 1. dancing stones 15 Takeshi Katano 2-05 1. dancing stones 16 Makoto Murase 2-06 1. dancing stones 17 Raphaella Wiget 2. rolling escargot 18 Jun Sato 2. rolling escargot 19 Sho Aramori 3-01 2. rolling escargot 20 Jyunji Kamada 3-02 1. dancing stones 21 Kentaro Tsutsumi 3-03 1. dancing stones 22 Yusuke Yoneda 3-04 2. rolling escargot 23 Kimito Morimoto 3-05 2. rolling escargot 24 Masashi Hioki 3. spin bridge 25 Yuki Minemoto 4-01 1. dancing stones 26 Shimon Okura 4-02 1. dancing stones 27 Philip Scott 2. rolling escargot. lost grip kicked back on the escargot and barrel rolled into the water 28 Yasuhiro Tabuchi 5-01 1. dancing stones 29 Ryu Tokunaga 5-02 1. dancing stones 30 Riku Hanamoto 5-03 1. dancing stones 31 Luci Romberg 4. jumping spider 32 Yurie Suzuki 6-01 2. rolling escargot 33 Nana Suzuki 6-02 1. dancing stones 34 Yusuke Suzuki 6-03 2. rolling escargot 35 Ryo Tanaka 6-04 1. dancing stones 36 Masumi Inoue 7. flying chute. had many failed attempts at impossible wall so she rushed and failed the flying chute 37 Miho Yamada 7-01 3. spin bridge 38 Laura Chan 7-02 1. dancing stones 39 Brent Steffensen 7-03 5. halfpipe attack 40 Kenji Takahashi 2. rolling escargot 41 Yukiko Tomikawa 4. jumping spider 42 Maiko Kaji 1. dancing stones 43 Yuriko Itou 1. dancing stones 44 Momoko Yokota 2. rolling escargot 45 Megumi Fuji 3. spin bridge 46 Masami Yusa 5. halfpipe attack. saved herself on spin bridge 47 Rei Kurokawa 1. dancing stones 48 Levi Meeuwenberg 8-01 1. dancing stones 49 Zhang Wang Yang 8-02 1. dancing stones 50 Yoshiyuki Okuyama 1. dancing stones 51 Kouki Itaya 9-01 1. dancing stones 52 Katsuhide Torisawa 9-02 1. dancing stones 53 Charlie Robbins 7. flying chute. failed transfer to cargo net from rope after taking a very long time on the rope and was fatigued from then on 54 Toshiki Vocal 10-01 1. dancing stones 55 Shonosuke Peindante 10-02 1. dancing stones 56 Nao Ida 10-03 1. dancing stones 57 Chloe Kim 1. dancing stones 58 Masahiro Kobayashi 11-01 1. dancing stones 59 Shun Sugawara 11-02 1. dancing stones 60 Jinki Kono 11-03 5. halfpipe attack 61 Hiroyo Shimada 1. dancing stones 62 Shogo Ugajin 12-01 1. dancing stones 63 Sho Iwanaga 12-02 1. dancing stones 64 Beth Lodge 12-03 1. dancing stones 65 Ruel DaCosta 12-04 5. halfpipe attack 66 Tim Champion 2. rolling escargot 67 Jacob Peregrine-Wheller 13-01 1. dancing stones 68 Nana Takagi 13-02 1. dancing stones 69 Imogen Horrocks 13-03 1. dancing stones 70 Toshihiro Takeda 3. spin bridge 71 Lisa Parkes 14-01 3. spin bridge 72 Zak Stolz 14-02 2. rolling escargot 73 Ashlin Herbert 14-03 2. rolling escargot 74 Janet Smith 14-04 4. jumping spider 75 Rie Tanaka 1. dancing stones 76 Naoyuki Araki 7. flying chute 77 Mayumi Asano 1. dancing stones 78 Yuuya Yamada 15-01 1. dancing stones 79 You Nakao 15-02 7. flying chute 80 Yuu Takahashi 7. flying chute yes. 80 HAVE FAILED!!! can someone finally beat this monster??? 81 Ashima Shiraishi CLEAR 3.8 seconds left. had 2 swings at the halfpipe attack. grabbed the flying chute rope 1 handed! S3E14 82 Alyssa Beird 16-01 1. dancing stones 83 James McGrath 16-02 1. dancing stones 84 Kouji Hashimoto 16-03 7. flying chute 85 Naoya Tajima 16-04 7. flying chute 86 onwards are all the people who have achieved T2T Warrior Kanzenseiha 86 Ayako Miyake 1. dancing stones 87 Kanon Miyahara 2. rolling escargot 88 Mika Watanabe 2. rolling escargot 89 Shingo Yamamoto 17-01 7. flying chute 90 Ryo Matachi 17-02 7. flying chute 91 Yoko Mori 17-03 2. rolling escargot 92 Jack Wilson 17-04 2. rolling escargot 93 Katsumi Yamada 17-05 2. rolling escargot 94 Ayano Oshima 17-06 6. impossible wall. time out 95 Yuuji Urushihara CLEAR 1.8 seconds left. had 3 attempts at the impossible wall and ended up grabbing the rope ladder with 9 seconds left but cleared just in time, phew! 96 Sachiyo Yamada CLEAR 9.7 seconds left. scaled the impossible wall after 3 previous attempts but still cleared with the fastest time to this point and ended up being the fastest time in stage 1! 97 Hitoshi Kanno 18-01 5. halfpipe attack 98 Rie Komiya 18-02 CLEAR 5.3 seconds left 99 Makoto Nagano 18-03 CLEAR 2.2 seconds left 100 Ian Dory CLEAR 8.9 seconds left 100 attempts 6 clears Stage 2 117 seconds 1 chain reaction 2 salmon ladder rungs 3 unstable bridge 4 balance tank 24-27 version 5 metal spin 18-27 version 6 backstream 7 reverse conveyor 32- version 8 wall lifting 40k 50k Competitors 81 Ashima Shiraishi 4. balance tank 95 Yuuji Urushihara 2. salmon ladder. fell on 8th rung 96 Sachiyo Yamada 7. reverse conveyor. the first in T2T Warrior history to legitimately fall off the conveyor. failed with just 3.1 seconds left so she wouldnt even clear anyway. nearly tapped the water at metal spin 98 Rie Komiya CLEAR 9.1 seconds left 99 Makoto Nagano 6. backstream. slipped off the landing platform and fell off the course. course out 100 Ian Dory 1. chain reaction 6 attempts 1 clear Stage 3 210 seconds 1 rumbling dice 2 lamp grasper 3 floating boards 4 ultimate cliffhanger 5 jumping bars bars straight into the next 2 obstacles 6 hang climbing 7 bungee rope climb 8 flying bar cradles Competitor 98 Rie Komiya 4. ultimate cliffhanger. fell on 6th ledge when she was about to do the dismount. Last Competitor Standing 1 attempt 0 clears Stage 4 28m 30 seconds 1 rope climb 28m